The Vampire and The Witch
by bigprisc1
Summary: It's a Halloween Party...


Carmen stepped into the house after Shane pushed it open. She peered around, shaking her head at how untidy the place was. Shane started to pick up the articles of clothing on the floor in an attempt to clear the mess.

"Sorry, I hadn't had the time, you know how this new soap is a killer." Shane flustered.

Carmen chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, I also know that you are hopeless without Mark and Jenny around." Carmen quipped as she set about to help Shane put the house in order.

Jenny had been away on the set of Burr Connor's new movie for 3 weeks now, but there was still Mark doing housekeeping. Now, with Mark away on his new project for only 2 days, Shane had managed to turn the house into a war zone.

As Shane brought the dirty clothes to the back room, Carmen finished straightening the CDs and magazines and started piling the toppled stack of books by the CD shelf.

Carmen took her time, gathering and piling the books one by one. Taking her time to study the covers and reading the introductions at the back.

She came across a few Anne Rice books amongst some of the interesting ones. After straightening the stacks, she decided to borrow one of the books to read. Looking through the pile again, and found a particular book titled "Merrick" and settled onto the couch with it.

* * *

While Shane busied herself in the kitchen, she noticed that Carmen was very quiet in the living room. Afraid Carmen was pissed at her for the mess, she quickly loaded the dishes and straighten the kitchen, eager to go back to the living room to appease her baby.

Carmen was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear Shane walking back into the living room until Shane threw her arms around her from behind.

"Hey, you are awfully quiet, I missed you in here. I'm really sorry bout the mess"

"Oh hey, its totally fine, baby. I know how it is." Carmen tore her eyes away from the book and tilted her head, crooking a smile and brought her face up to give Shane a little peck on the lips. Shane jumped onto the couch and leaned in to embrace Carmen again, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. After the show of affection, Carmen was eager to get back to the fourth chapter of the book.. Leaning into Shane's embrace, she made herself comfortable and began to read again.

Shane knitted her brows slightly, feeling kinda ignored. She didn't like the fact that it was the first day in a week that they both were free and Carmen was more interested in a book. She decided to try and distract her baby. She glided her lips lightly along her lover's neck up to her ears, and stuck her tongue lightly in, tickling Carmen in the process.

Carmen chuckled a little, realizing what Shane was doing. She reached behind to stroke her lover's cheek.

"Baby, I am trying to read here, give me a few minutes to finish up the chap."

"What'cha reading?" Shane whispered seductively in Carmen's ear, her breath against Carmen's skin made Carmen shiver a little with anticipation.

"A story about a witch who turned into a vampire. It's pretty good." Carmen tried to explain, trying to keep from being distracted by the feather kisses Shane was placing on her earlobes.

Shane ran her tongue down to the nape of Carmen's neck and suddenly bit down lightly into the Latina's flesh.

Carmen let out a yelp and jumped out from Shane's embrace, dropping her book in the process. Shane just grinned as Carmen shot her an annoyed look mockingly.

"What was that for!"

"Well, I am the vampire who has the hots for a certain latina witch and would really like to keep her for eternity." Shane leaned into the couch comfortably and grinned seductively.

Carmen raised an eyebrow at Shane, and leaned into Shane, pressing her lips onto her sexy lover, which Shane devoured eagerly.

"Now this is more like it!" Shane thought as she smiled into the kiss.

Carmen closed her eyes as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss, the book forgotten. She sighed as her fingers creeped up slowly along the belt of Shane's jeans and made its way under the soft cotton tee. As her hands gazed the skin of the flat stomach, she felt Shane's hand glide down to cup her butt cheeks. She shifted and made herself comfortable, saddling Shane's lap, pressing her sex into her lover's.

Annoyed at the articles of clothing, Shane guided Carmen off the couch and tried to remove both their offensive jeans in lightning speed. She moaned into her lover's lips as Carmen glided her fingers over her breasts, circling her nipples in a suggestive rhythm.  
After struggling with Carmen's jeans, removing it without breaking the kiss, she started working on her own. When she was done with the belt buckle and the buttons, she attempted to keep her lips locked with Carmen's while trying to get rid of the jeans. Balancing herself with one leg, she leaned into Carmen's hands for support, which were still fondling with her breasts.

Just then, the house phone bawled, startling the both of them. Shane jumped a little and was thrown off balance. She desperately tried to stay standing but failed as she crushed onto the couch pinning Carmen. They foreheads knocked against each other and both yelped in pain.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

Rubbing their foreheads, they glanced at each other and burst out laughing. The annoying phone was still screaming away, and Shane sighed as she reached over to answer it, but Carmen placed her fingers onto Shane's cheeks, signaling her to ignore whoever it was.

Shane got the hint and doved back in for a kiss, the phone muffled as both of them lost themselves back into the heat of the moment.

The phone switched to the answering machine and the caller turned out to be Alice.

"SHANE! Ignoring the phone is so wrong. I know you are there. You can resume whatever you are doing with Carmen after you ans"

Shane sighed again on Carmen's lips and smiled apologetically at her girlfriend before turning to answer the phone.

"What the fuck do you want, Al." Shane hissed.

"Woooh you are really there. I was just trying my luck." Alice mused.

Shane rolled her eyes and Carmen chuckled, helping herself to Shane's left breast hovering above her. Shane bit back a moan and hissed again, eager to end the phone call.

"What is it, Al. This better be good."

"You are busy aren't you. Oh my god! You, Carmen, alone, house! You're not.." Alice flustered.

"AL!"

"Okay okay, geez. Are you coming to the Halloween party this Saturday night?"

"I don't think so. Bye." Shane moaned again as Carmen's tongue flicked her nipple through her shirt.

"But you have to come!" Alice screamed.

"I will think about it. Okay bye."

"Geez, can't you hold a normal conversation with your friend?" Alice lamented, realizing only that she was talking to the dial tone. She sighed, knowing that she had called at a very wrong time.

* * *

Shane woke up on the couch and realized that Carmen wasn't in her arms. She reached up and realized there was a blanket covering her. She remembered dozing off after the incredible lovemaking and Carmen dozing alongside her in her arms. Smiling, she got up and put on her tee and her underwear and went in search of her lover.

She followed the wonderful smell of stew into the kitchen and found a fully dressed Carmen sitting at the dining table. Carmen was reading the book she had earlier. Shane took soundless steps into the kitchen and Carmen didn't realize that Shane was there till she felt a peck on her cheeks.

"Back with the book I see. Didn't sleep?" Shane quipped.

"A little. The book is really interesting. And I wanted to make dinner for us." Carmen smiled as she put her book away. Shane poured a glass of juice and sat herself down beside Carmen.

"Those were all Jenny's, I was trying to find something to read, currently it is Glen Strook's 'Numbstaking Quotes'." Shane frowned as she counted mentally. "Well, 2 weeks ago anyway."

Carmen chuckled as she stood up and kissed Shane lightly on the lips. She turned her attention to the pot of stew.

"Need help?"

"Nope, I am almost done. So, what did Al want earlier?"

"Nu'thin much, wanted to know if we are going to the party at the planet." Shane slumped comfortably into the chair.

Carmen filled two bowls with the stew and served Shane, eyeing eagerly as she watched Shane dig in.

"This is fucking delicious! You are for keepers!" Shane praised appreciatively, tucking in cheerfully.

Carmen let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and proceeded to taste her own cooking.

"We have to go to the party." Carmen grinned after she was satisfied with the taste of her stew.

"Why? Do you have to work then?" Shane frowned, she wanted alone time with Carmen, but Carmen worked hours when everyone else were partying and enjoying.

Carmen smiled as she realized Shane's concern.

"No baby. I took the night off, so that we could go to the Halloween party together. Kit was understanding about it, but she made sure I promised to turn up for it."

Shane's brows relaxed and she continued tucking in.

"Well, why not I guess. First official date with my girlfriend!" Shane said excitedly in between scoops.

"Yes, I would love that." Carmen smiled wider.

"So what should we go as?" Shane knitted her brows as she tried to decide.

Carmen chuckled when she realized Shane was giving it a serious thought. She leaned in to peck her love on the lips before returning to her meal.

"Maybe I should go as Yoda, since Alice is always up my ass about it." Shane chuckled. "And you should go as Princess Leia That would be so hot!" Shane crooked her eyebrow as she tried to picture Carmen in hairstyle and outfit. Carmen laughed out loud.

"You liked that? Imagine Yoda and Leia. That would be like incest." Carmen got out in between laughing breaths.

Shane frowned in agreement to it. Not a good idea.

"Besides, Yoda is awful looking. You are so much prettier and sexier." Carmen commented seductively.

* * *

When both finished with their meal, Carmen insisted on doing the dishes and got up to clear the plates. Shane spied the book on the table as she lighted her cigarette. She picked it up jealously and looked at it, wanting to study the enemy of the moment, the object fighting for her girlfriend's affection. Suddenly a handsome thought came into her mind.

"I know what. I should go as Lestat. And you should go as this Merrick. You would definitely be the hottest witch around!" Shane jested

Carmen threw the dishes down and jumped into Shane's arms excitedly, and Shane chuckled knowingly that her girlfriend was agreeable. She sat back and closed her eyes, enjoying the rain of kisses Carmen was putting all over her face. Then, as quickly as the kisses came, it stopped.

She opened her eyes in time to see Carmen studying her face. Carmen had this look on her face and she didn't like it. She narrowed her eyes at Carmen questioningly, but Carmen just smiled widely and brought her lips down onto Shane's.

* * *

"Sharmen is taking forever!" Alice said sarcastically, ever since Shane and Carmen hooked up, they were inseparable. The gang christened them Sharmen in jest.

This was the night of the Halloween party, and the whole gang was at the Planet.

"Aw come'n Trinity, lighten up, they are a new couple. They need their space." Dana, dressed as Zorro, said. Leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, she managed to get her moustache stuck on Alice's lips and the whole table erupted with laughter.

"Hey! Lets place a bet, on what Shane and Carmen would come as!" Bette shrieked excitedly, feeling on top of the world.

Tina and Bette were out on a 'date'. Tina decided to take things slow with Bette, and Bette humbly agreed to every request Tina had. Bette came as Arwen, looking more beautiful then Liv Tyler and Tina came as Queen Amidala, looking as stunning as Bette.

"I like the idea!" Dana agreed.

"I say Shane would come as Yoda and Carmen is Leia." Alice mused.

"And I say Shane would be Rhett Butler and Carmen Scarlett O'Hara." The ever romantic Dana fantasized. Alice grinned knowingly, and raised her eyebrow at Dana, this would be their next role playing theme.

"What are you girls talking about." Flamingo Kit came up to their table with another round of their drinks.

"They were betting on what Shane and Carmen would come as. I say Shane would be Cool hand Luke and Carmen would be Catwoman. That was Shane's two fave movies." Tina provided her answers.

"Ooooh I am in on the bet too then. I say Shane would be a pirate and Carmen her damsel in distress." Kit said with a big grin and excused herself.

"Bette, what about you?" Tina asked her companion for the night.

"Hmm. I got a feeling it's got something to do with vampires and witches. Shane was complaining yesterday that Carmen has her head stuck in this Anne Rice book." Bette ponders seriously.

"I say Shane would be Lestat and Carmen Akasha." Bette said confidently.

Everyone cheered their agreement and downed their drinks, not noticing the couple walking in.

Shane and Carmen walked into the crowded club. They snaked their way around pirates and Neos and wonder women in search of their friends. When Carmen spotted the gang near their usual corner, she turned and pointed Shane in the direction.

"You head on over, I gotta hit the rest room." Shane shouted to Carmen across the music. Carmen nodded her agreement and pecked her lover quickly before heading to the gang.

Tina was the first to notice Carmen coming towards them. Her jaw dropped and she nudged Bette in the direction. Bette turned and caught sight of Carmen, and her jaw dropped too. Alice and Dana noticed both Bette and Tina wore the same expression and looked towards the direction.

Carmen was dressed in an European style full court dress suit of patterned velvet with colored silk embroidery. Her hair was slicked back tied in a ribbon. She looked stunning and stood out from all the rest of the people in the club, drawing appreciative stares as she glided along.

"What? Do I look weird?" Carmen let out an uncomfortable laugh. The gang did not say anything for a long while and Carmen fidgeted around, adjusting her coat absentmindedly.

Bette was first to snap out of the trance and said graciously.

"On contrary, you look stunning. We are all in awe!"

"Oh my god! Carmen came as Lestat! And a fucking gorgeous one!" Alice shrilled appreciatively.

Everyone shrieked in agreement.

"No fangs, where are your fangs!" Dana joked

"A great vampire only shows her fangs when she is feeding." Carmen cracked.

Everyone looked behind Carmen for Shane.

"Where is Shane? You guys didn't come together?" Tina asks, anticipating how Shane would look. She always thought Shane looked the best amongst them all.

"Oh god! Yes what did she come as! If you are Lestat, then she came as. Louis!" Alice shrilled again.

"Oh that would be so fucking cute. Sharmen the lesbian couple coming as Lestat and Louis, the gay couple. Awesome!" Alice bobbed up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Erm Not exactly, she went to the washroom for a bit. You will see when she gets here." Carmen beamed, her Lestat makeover was not in vain. Shane had helped her with the hair, but she had forced Shane to bring her costume shopping, threatening her with no sex until Shane followed defeatedly.

"Girl! You are stunning." Kit came up from behind Carmen and said. Carmen turned to her boss and dear mentor and hugged her.

"Thank you Kit. Great job here, and thanks for letting me take the day off today." Carmen smiled at the older woman.

"Carmen, don't keep us in suspense. Who did she come as, I so hope that she didn't turn up as Yoda. She makes a more convincing Han Solo or Luke." Dana tried to nudge out of Carmen.

"Shane wanted to come as Yoda, but I refused to let her! She came as Hey! You are trying to worm it out of me aren't you." Carmen grinned.

"Darn. Was so near! And Baby, you lost, Carmen threw your idea out." Dana said turning to place a kiss on Alice's lips to appease her now slightly annoyed girlfriend.

"Threw what idea out?" Shane said as she came up to the table.

Everyone looked around for Shane but no one could spot her. They thought that their ears were playing tricks and all 5 of them looked at each other in confusion. It wasn't until someone put her arms around Carmen that they realized that that was their Shane.

Kit, Tina, Bette, Alice and Dana's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. They stared at the couple until Carmen laughingly moved out of the way so that they could look carefully at what Shane wore. And for a centurial minute, no one could get any words out of their lips.

Shane crooked an eyebrow at her friends.

"Guys" Carmen bite back a chuckle.

"GUYS!" Shane hollered. And everyone jumped a little, before exchanging looks around. They ignored Shane and Carmen as they started discussing amongst themselves.

"That's Shane alright, looks like her."

"Sounds like her too."

"The eyes are definitely the same."

"Don't forget the way she shouted."

"But this here is a woman! A Lady~!" Alice at last voiced out everyone's thoughts.

Shane got annoyed as Carmen chuckled. Her chuckle turned into a full-fledged laughter.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to look at her again and all started staring with dropped jaws again.

Shane had on a satin creped gown clinged to her in all the right places. The high collar of the dress extended into a slit right down to just above her waist, bearing part of her breasts in a very seductive fashion. The long lace sleeves are accented by flared bell sleeves at the wrist and delicate design at the back of the dress enhanced the beauty of the hips. The length of the gown clinged down to the ankles, but the slit at the center went right up. Showing the long and lean legs ever so often when Shane shifted. Shana had her hair in sort of a bob, with one side covering her face. Her makeup way too feminine.

Everyone stared without blinking and Shane got more and more uncomfortable by the moment, she turned to Carmen and crooked her eyebrow, annoyed.

"Told you it was a bad idea!"

"It's a great idea! You look so gorgeous, I am just going to" Carmen beamed with pride as she leaned in to whisper into Shane's ear, "have a great time undressing you and fucking you."

Shane eased up a little as she grinned, Carmen caught Shane's head in between her hands and planted a kiss fully on her lover's lips, immersing herself in the role of the dominant male. Shane happily played along, acting just like the maiden she was dressed at. They had agreed that they would play up their roles after Carmen cajoled her into agreeing to switch roles.

After they broke off their kiss, Carmen whispered into Shane's ear again.

"I told you it would be fun, look at them, they are still staring at us."

Shane chuckled and turned her attention back to the table, Carmen still nuzzling her ear.

At last the gang decided to return to the land of living, Alice being first to speak.

"That was so WRONG!"

"I am seeing it, but I don't believe it!" Dana agreed.

"Who would have thought Shane, our Shane would be so stunning in a dress." Tina swooned.

"I would never had imagined you in a dress, girl. But it seriously becomes you, you should try it more often!" Kit remarked before she was called to attention at the bar.

"God. If I wasn't attached, and if I didn't know you were a top, I would definitely hit on you." Bette awed before turning worriedly to look at Tina. Tina just smiled her agreement.

"Ditto! You are so wow, I would ask you out if I didn't know you were Shane!" Dana stated, getting a slap on the arm from Alice in the process.

Shane smiled shyly and hugged Carmen from behind in an attempt to hide her already bright red face. Carmen laughed as she reached up to stroke her girlfriend's face reassuringly.

"Shane, this role-reversal thing is sending shivers down my spine!" Alice mocked.

"Aw I think it is very cute!" Tina said, putting her hand on Shane's as if to feel if she was real.

"Guys. I think that is enough about my baby." Carmen jests. "Unless you want her to die of embarrassment." Shane bit Carmen's ear lightly in protest.

Shane's little antic drew laughter across the table and they all lifted their glasses when Kit came back with more drinks. As the alcohol set in, Shane relaxed more into her costume, and her initial embarrassment disappeared.

Bette whispered into Tina's ear when she thought that Shane and Carmen didn't notice.

"Do you realize that Shane is actually acting girly in the dress. Even the way she smiles is different." Tina just smiled at she peered at Shane, who was now a little tipsy and drawing Carmen in for hungry kisses.

* * *

As the gang settled for another round of drinks, they heard the music go soft and Kit's voice beamed into the speakers. They all turned around to face the stage and cheered as Kit said her thanks.

" And now, Flamingo Mama here" Drawing laughs and cheers from the crowd. "having gone around the club tonight, gathered up a list of the best dressed characters in the house. I have narrowed the numbers into the best five. Those names I called. You know who you are. You come up here and show everyone your stuff."

As the fresh bolt of cheers and applauses died down, Kit called out the first name.

"Winona, who is dressed as the most seductive Wonder Woman!" Everyone went aw, when Winona stepped shyly onto stage.

"Dean, who gamely came as Spongebob Squarepants." Everyone laughed and applauded as Dean jumped excitedly on stage.

As Kit read out the next name, the gang, led by Alice started chanting Shane's name. Those near the gang's table all agreed and they started chanting Shane's name as well.

Shane wanted to find a hole on the ground and hide in it until it was all over. She felt queasy and it was definitely not from the drinks. Carmen smile sympathetically at Shane and hugged her close, knowing her baby was afraid of all the attention.

"The fourth, all of you probably know her. The vampire Lestat, Carmen!" Kit hollered, drawing huge cheers from the crowd who knew her as the DJ. The girls at the table all stood up in excitement and hugged Carmen. And Carmen smiled shyly. She turned around and caught Shane's eyes, Shane was wearing a very weird combination of expressions, Carmen knew that Shane at the same time proud of Carmen, and also pleadingly hoping that Carmen could stay on the floor with her. Carmen embraced Shane to reassure her and kissed her on the lips, as if to give her strength. Then she made her way thru the crowd as she answered to congratulations and screams of approval.

As Carmen stood on the stage, everyone let out an "oooh" in awe. Carmen was definitely stunning, everyone wished they could have a piece of her. But Carmen knew that the star of the night would be her baby. She set her eyes attentively at Shane, wanting to catch her reaction.

Shane smiled with pride at Carmen, but she had noticeably edged her way nearer to Tina. And Tina had her arm around Shane, while still shouting out her support for Carmen.

"And last but not least." Kit continued. Her voice immediately drowned out by the cheers for Shane again. Carmen grinned as Shane wore the horrified look on her face. She nodded encouragingly at Shane.

"Popular this girl. Shane the vampira!" Kit announced. The crowd near the gang went wild, and the rest of the club looked on curiously.

Shane wanted to puke from the embarrassment as the girls hugged her and edged her on. She numbly accepted the praises and cheers and hugs. But made no attempt to move to the stage. As she looked up, she caught Carmen's eyes, and mouthed "Help" to her girlfriend.

Carmen just smiled widely, beaming with pride. Carmen extended her hand out graciously and mouthed the words "I'm here baby, don't be afraid."

Shane sighed as she realized that there was no way out of this. So she made her way slowly through the crowd.

"Oh my god! Look at Shane, she is sashaying!" Alice shrieked.

Everyone caught it and a fresh set of cheers broke out. Shane rolled her eyes inwardly as she hurried up the stage, eager to get back into the arms of her lover.

As Carmen intertwined her fingers with Shane's, she kissed her girlfriend and whispered only her lips.

"I am so proud of you baby. And it makes me so turned on."

Shane eased up a little as she forgot the crowd and concentrated solely on Carmen instead.

"And now Flamingo Mama call upon the crowd to decide the winner." Kit exclaimed in excitement. The crowd went wild. Reaching an all time high with people calling out the different names.

"Spongebob wins!"

"GI Jane gets my vote!"

"I am going with Lestat!" screamed another.

"Vampira!"

"Settle down people! Lets put this to a vote." Kit walked up to Winona and called out. "Those who vote for Win here, give me your vote now!" The crowd cheered and clapped. Kit repeated to process for the other two.

She came up to Carmen who was still holding her girlfriend's hand behind her back.

"Your vote for the Vampire Lestat!" Kit asked.

Carmen waved to the crowd and bowed, playing her role of Lestat to the T. The crowd went crazy with applauses and cheers of support, with the gang screaming the loudest. It won over the cheers of the previous three hands down. Carmen stood out and bowed graciously again. But she kept her hand intertwined with Shane's, wanting to let Shane know that she still had her support.

When it was Shane's turn. Shane suddenly decided to heck it and played for the crowd, curtsying to the crowd and smiled proudly. The girls at the table couldn't believe their eyes and even before Kit announced Shane, the girls started hollering and wolf-whistling away.

Shane drew in a tremendous applause as well. And Carmen cheered for her as well, beaming away with pride. But it was pretty obvious that the crowd loved their regular DJ more.

"And the obvious winner tonight is CARMEN!"

Carmen stepped up shyly, waving to the crowd as Kit put a sash around Carmen.

* * *

Shane was glad the attention was now away from her as she settled into the background watching her girlfriend basked in the glory. She made a mental note to congratulate Carmen properly later at home. Shane went into a daydream about how she was going about it. She didn't notice Carmen coming up to her and taking her hand. Startled, she realized that Carmen wanted to see if she was alright. Shane smile widely at Carmen supportively. And brought her lips up to Carmen's in appreciation.

After having too much a drink. Shane and Carmen arrived home exhausted. They both slumped down onto the couch and Shane brought her arms around Carmen in a comforting embrace.

"I am so proud of you! And so happy for myself! I have the prettiest girlfriend in the club tonight." Shane smirked.

Carmen chuckled lightly and rested her head against Shane's breast.

"I HAVE the prettiest girlfriend. I still think you should have won."

"Arrgh. Thank god I didn't win, my reputation as a player is ruined as it is, I don't need another femme tag on me." Shane lamented jokingly.

"Well, you are still the prettiest girl in the world to me." Carmen tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss onto the underside of Shane's chin, drawing a chuckle from her lover.

"And you are the prettiest to me. I was kinda jealous though, ya'know." Shane whispered softly.

Carmen lifted slightly away from Shane questioningly. And Shane couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Carmen's face.

"I was jealous of your book, I felt you rather spend time with it than with me." Shane said honestly.

Carmen smiled apologetically.

"Aw I am so sorry, I didn't know you felt this way. But you should know that I would never ever choose a book over you. You are way too precious."

Shane winced.

"Okay, enough of those girlie terms okay. I heard enough of it tonight to last me a month."

Carmen laughed as she felt Shane start tugging at her coat. She grinned seductively and leaned in to kiss the nape of Shane's shoulders. After licking at a spot, she bit not too gently on it, causing Shane to yelp in pain.

"What's that for!"

"Well, I am the vampire Lestat and I am trying to claim my woman for my own, for eternity." Carmen purred.

Shane growled deep in her throat as she jumped on her lover, claiming her woman.

For eternity.


End file.
